Strawberry kisses
by mogwai1988
Summary: It's summer and Rosette is stuck doing chores for the order. Chrono decides she needs a break from it all and convices her to get some ice cream with him.  one-shot fluff. An old story I worte back in 2009.


**Originally this was supossed to be a DA exclusive fanfic. It's old...really old...like from 2009. But someone wanted me to upload it as soon as I logged in here again to post something.  
So here it is. Sorry for any grammar errors English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno crusade**

**Strawberry Kisses.**

Summer was in the air, the heat claiming New York and holding it in her fiery grip for over two weeks now.  
Birds sang their song in the shadow that the branches still managed to give them.  
A silent, warm breeze played with the lose strings of her blonde hair, listening to them sing for a few moments. Then she remembered why she was out in this heat.

Violently she dipped her broom in a bucket of water next to her. With an angry look on her face she continued scrubbing the dead moss and sand, of the stone tiles. Sweat dripping down her delicate face while the sun shone down on the courtyard.

The convent was deserted, except for her, her devil partner and the Elder. Where the rest of the members of the New York branch were?  
Well let's just say that they had the urge to splash around a bit in the nearest lake. She couldn't blame them, after all she was melting away in the sun by just standing in her light.  
She yearned for some water to cool her skin right now.

Her face turned from mad into depressed. She looked up to the sky, her right hand trying to block the sun from her eyes.  
She sighed seeing the clear blue sky above her.

"It doesn't look like it's going to rain soon." She whispered to herself.

At that moment she whished she had driven a little slower that morning. She whished she hadn't lead the, surprisingly fast, demon into one of the supporting beams of the warehouse.  
But then again, how could she know that the demon was almost blind or that her engine blew up after stopping the car.

"Why do those things have to happen to me all the time." She whispered again.

An angry feeling came over her. It wasn't her fault that it happened. It wasn't her fault the whole building collapsed and her car was wrecked again.  
Sister Kate didn't seem to think so though.

"Remember Sister Rosette, you have to clean out the whole courtyard." The words of Sister Kate running trough her head.

"Old hag." Rosette muttered under her breath.

"My, my Rosette aren't you a bit cranky today."

The blonde nun turned around to meet the person who the voice belonged to.

"Shut up Chrono." She spat back at him.

With an look of annoyance on her red face, she turned back to scrubbing the tiles.  
She didn't even notice her devil compagion walking up to her until she heard the sound of water hitting stone.

"Chrono! What the heck do you think you're doing!"

"Well I'd say the tiles are clean enough Rosette."

The red eyes of the purple haired devil in front of her seemed to sparkle a bit. An empty bucket resting in his hands.

"What are you up to?" She asked him.

"You want to go get some ice cream?" He asked.

"You know I want to but you know what Sister Kate would say."

How she craved for something cold in her mouth. But what she didn't want was another preach about responsibility.

"You mean the 'old hag' as you like to call her. If we get back before the others do, she won't know."

"And the convent?"

"I've already asked the Elder to look after it. Besides Father Remington will come back from Chigago in a few hours."

Rosette turned her gaze towards the slightly moist tiles.

"Are you alright Rosette?" He asked her.

The look on his face was filled with slight concern.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I'm giving you an upertunity to slack of and do something fun. Normally you would take it without question." He explained.

"Must be the sun and the heat." She mumbled.

"The more reason to take a little break."

Again she looked at the stones she'd been cleaning. The water from the bucket had already vaporized under the heat.

With a smile she threw the broom on the ground and grabbed the arm of the little devil, dragging him inside the convent.

"You're buying right?"

The smile on his face became wider as he wiggled his arm lose and gently took her hand. Intertwining their fingers, feeling the warmth of her skin.

"Of course." He simply stated.  
Rosette looked at him with a surprised look on his face.  
A sly smile replaced the happy one he had on his face.

"If we get there alive." He said mockingly.

"Chrono you take that back!"

It didn't take long until the little devil felt her fist connecting with his skull.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amused he watched her as she licked the last bit of ice cream of her spoon.

"Aren't you glad I talked you into this?" He suddenly asked her.

With a twinkle in her eyes she smiled back at Chrono.

"I am. It's been a while since we've had some time to ourselves." She admitted.

"Can I get you something else, madam, sir?" The soft voice of a brown haired waitress asked them.

"Are you up for another ice cream Chrono?"

"I've had enough Rosette, but…"

"But?" The blonde haired Sister asked.

"I see you have fresh fruit on your dessert menu."

He looked up at the waitress with a small smile on his face.

"Yes sir. Would you like some?"

"Just the strawberries please."

"With whipped cream?" She asked.

The little devil nodded while the girl scribbled the order down on her notepad.

"I'll just have an ice tea please." Rosette told her.

With a smile the waitress nodded and returned inside the small café.  
Feeling a small cool breeze on his skin, Chrono closed his eyes and sighed in the shadow of the building.

"This is nice." He whispered.

"It really has been a long time since we just sat in the shadow, enjoying the summer."

"Four years." He whispered again.

"Chrono don't you miss those days? The days where we had picknics under the apple trees in the sun. Fished in the river and played games together. The three of us."

"Yes." He answered.

A moment of silence fell as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. He knew what she was thinking about.  
With a gentle touch he brushed away the salty water from her pink skin.

"But moments like these, when I'm alone with you, make me happy Rosette. So don't worry and enjoy this day."

A smile appeared on her face as she looked at him with wet, blue eyes.

"Thank you for worrying Chrono."

"Well you should be thanking me for buying you all those ice cream coupes instead. Besides I expected to at least see a smile on your face in return for my generous gesture. So no frowns today alright."

Again a smile appeared on his face, that quickly turned into one of his silly grins.  
His heart skipped a beat when he heard her laugh out loud.

"It's been a while since you made me laugh like this."

"Here you go sir and madam."

The two didn't even notice that the waitress returned until she placed their orders on the iron table.  
With a quick bow she turned towards the table next to them.

"Hey you want to share these?" Chrono asked suddenly.

Rosette looked up from her drink and felt her cheeks glowing as she watched as the little devil popped one of the red delights in his mouth.

"S-Sure." She answered.

She mentally kicked herself for stuttering like an idiot.

"Well open up then."

With a blush on her face she slightly parted her lips and felt how the cold, red strawberry was gently pushed into her mouth by her partner.  
She noticed he was blushing as well. But then again he always did when they sat this close together.  
His knee was toughing hers and his hand had somehow sneaked it's way next to hers. She could feel his fingertips softly toughing hers as he let go of the strawberry.

With a watchful eye he looked at her licking of the cream, before taking a bite.  
He watched her swallow and lick her lips right after.

If she knew how hard she let his blood flow right now, how fast she was making his heart beat. If she knew he would probably be the one scrubbing the courtyard when they got back.

"These are really good."

"T-They taste sweet don't they?"

The nun replied with a shy nod before stealing another one of the devil's strawberries.  
It didn't take long until all but one remained in the glass bowl in front of them.

"What now?"

"You know you can have it Rosette."

"But then I would feel guilty because I ate most of them."

"We could share it." The purple haired devil almost whispered.

"You can't share one strawberry you dummy."

A moment of silent fell as the devil slowly began to match the color his coat.

"I know a way to share."

The blonde nun raised an eyebrow and a voice inside of her warned her not to asked what he meant by that.

"How do you want to do that?"

The voice inside of her screamed before falling silent.

"Well fist you close your eyes and open you mouth."

She did as she was told and she heard him move a little closer to her.  
Again he gently shoved a half of the juicy strawberry into her mouth.

"Don't bite down yet." He warned her.

The next thing she knew she felt something soft brush against her lower lip. Startled with this new feeling, she opened her eyes and noticed that Chrono already bit down on his half of the small vegetable.  
His upper lip now rested on hers and she felt herself melt into his touch.

The taste of her skin, mixed with the sweet juices burned into his mind. This sweet taste was the closest he could get to heaven and the last thing he wanted was to let go.

His left arm found it's way around her waist as he swallowed hard, instantly missing the sweet taste.

He felt her pull away slowly before looking at him with those clear blue eyes.

"Chrono." She whispered.

He was about to answer when he felt her fist connect with his skull again.

"You pervert!" She yelled.

"Why?"

She suddenly asked while driving the car. After a long moment of silence between the two, he was surprised to hear her voice.

"Why?" He asked her in return, looking at his feet since the moment they stept into the car.

"Yeah, why did you do that?"

"Promise not to kill me?"

"Of course not. I'll torture you instead."

"Well ever met someone you really like Rosette and I mean really really like."

"Sure."

"Someone that you sometimes want to kiss so badly when that person smiles or is asleep."

"Yeah I know the feeling." She almost whispered.

"You're that someone to me Rosette. Ever since we met, you made my heart skip a beat or two every day."

"You're that someone to me to Chrono."

When he heard her words, when he noticed that the car wasn't moving, when he noticed the soft sobs beside him, he finally lifted his gaze from the floor to see her cry again. But he knew this time the tears where different.

"Rosette."

"I'm so happy Chrono." She managed to tell him between sobs.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin against her head. Smelling the sweet sent that is Rosette Christopher.

"I love you Rosette and I don't want you to suffer this much."

"I love you to. I love you so much."

Gently he lifted up her chin and stared into her blue eyes before brushing his lips against hers.  
Again her taste fell upon his tongue and he could swear that the sweet taste of strawberries still lingered on her lips.

With a sigh Sister Rosette Christopher walked into the wooden confession booth.

"Forgive father me for I have sinned."

"Ah Sister Rosette, it's been a while. What is it this time another building?"

"No Father Remington that's not it. I gave my heart to a sinner and he gave me his."

"Love isn't a sin Rosette."

"Even when my heart belongs to a devil."

A moment of silence.

"Father Remington?"

"If his heart belongs to you as well, if this is real love, then loving Chrono isn't a sin."

"I love him with all my heart Father." She confessed.

"Then tell him and only him Rosette and don't let Sister Kate get a notice of this. You'll know what she would say."

A smile appeared on the face of the blonde girl.

"Thank you for your advice Father."

"Rosette!"

She looked around to the source of the one calling her. Another smile appeared on his face when she saw Chrono running towards her with a small basket in his arms.

"Chrono what have you got there?"

He moved away his arms so that she could see what he had.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the small red vegetables in the small basket.

"I was wondering, would you like to share these with me?"

Rosette shook her head and leaned forward. Quick but gently she gave him a small peck on his slightly parted lips.

"You don't need strawberry's to get a kiss Chrono. I love you so much."

"I love you to Rosette." He whispered in her ear.

Playfully she stole one of the red strawberry's before winking at him and shoving it in her mouth.  
Her fingers pointed at him before gracefully turning them into a fist, motioning him to follow her.

All the little devil could do was smile as he followed his love to one of the trees. Yearning to touch her skin and taste her sweet strawberry lips. Wanting to make her feel loved for as much time she still had left.  
A shot of guilt once again pirced his heart. But it vanished when he kissed her again, making her giggle and smile


End file.
